Blooming Love Triangle
by Catwings101
Summary: Kagome and Sango die a tragic death, But what if there is a new reincarnation? Rated R for later chapters.
1. The final battle and the tragic death

Hi! Please remember I do not own Inuyasha and such. That would be Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the new characters I made in this story. Please read and review so I can add a new chapter! Thank you!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Final Battle and The Tragic Death**_

The rain was pouring down upon the trees of fuedal Japan like a womans tears of sorrow. Lightning crashed down upon a tree with tremendous force. The tree slowly started to split at the base towards a couple of unexpected heros in the middle of a battle. As the evil Naraku prepared to lay another blow an the already badly injured Inuyasha, The monk Miroku leaped in front of him and used his Shakujo (Holy Staff) as a shield. "Hurry!" Miroku ordered to Sango and Kagome as the pressure of Naraku's attack was pushing Miroku farther back. Kagome readied her magical arrow as Sango pulled her boomerang in front of her, getting ready to throw it. "Die Naraku!" They Screamed as they realeased thier weapons and watched them fly towards him. Naraku quickly sent an attack towards them. Inuyasha and Miroku knew they couldn't get to them fast enought, and so they watched in pure terror of the horrible fate that they knew was now, inevitable. As the attacks met in the middle the explosion of power sent all of them flying back.

As the dust cleared, Inuyasha and Miroku looked out upon the battlefield. They saw Naraku's dead corpse torn into pieces and scattered everywhere. Inuyasha and Miroku flipped pieces of the dead corpse over in search for thier partners. First, they found Sango, her neck had been snapped when she flew against a rock. Miroku's eyes filled with tears, but he held them back and promised he would never forget her. As thier search continued, Miroku rolled over the tree that had been struck by lightning and had fallen over. After it rolled down the hill he gasped and covered his mouth as pure horror filled his heart. Inuyasha walked up to him, and when he glanced down to what Miroku was staring at his eyes widened and his ears flipped back. Laying in a puddle, injured and on the last string of life, was a mangled Kagome, bleeding uncontrolably. Her ribcage was shattered and an extremely sharp chunk of wood had pirced through her stomach. Inuyasha fell to his knees and cradled Kagome close to him. "I...Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Tears streamed down his cheeks." Don't cry...Inu...yasha.... I...I want you...to promise me, promise me...you will find another love..."She said as she placed a hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears, "I...love you...Inuyasha..." She said as she took her last breath. Her hand slid down his face and fell upon her leg. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he threw his head back, opened his mouth, and let a scream of sorrow out of his heart that could be heard across the world's forests and oceans.

**"KAGOME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"**

**"KAGOME!"**

The rain poured down harder as Inuyasha burned his beloved and held the completed Shikon No Tama close to his heart. Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha, don't ever forget Kagome's last words." Having said that Miroku walked a bit farther into the forest and setup a campsite for the two of them.


	2. Enter the fated world of the past

Hi! Please remember I do not own Inuyasha and such. That would be Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the new characters I made in this story. Please read and review so I can add a new chapter! Thank you!

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Enter the fated world of the past**_

In modern day Japan, a young high school girl sat up quickly in her bed. "Was that a dream?" She pulled off her blankets and stood up, she lookd over at her mirror and jumped at first seeing her reflection. "I look like those two women, could that be my past?" SHe brushes her hair out and goes to her dresser, as she gets out her school out fit she sighs. "Yet another day of boring high school." She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs and grabbed her breakfast and lunch bag. "Good bye Nina!" She sighed and walked into the back yard, her father had died and her mother was put in the hospital because she was so weak and couldn't take care of herself. Her life was hard, she had to live with a foster parent who she didn't get along with very well. Every morning she would go to the shrine that was in the back yard. Today she decided she would go in the shrine and see what was inside.

As she opened the door a cold rush of air came out. She shivered and stepped inside, seeing dust everywhere, and stairs leading down to what looked like a well. "Looks like no ones been here in a while..." She carefuly stepped down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she walked over to the well. It looked like a normal well. She looked it over carefully and pushed the wooden cover off of it. As she opened it a blue light started to glow inside of it. "Is this well filled with water?" She noticed a small rope going down the well. She put her bag over her shoulder and grabbed onto the rope, sliding down carefully. Her hands slipped and she fell. "Oh no...This is definatly going to hurt..." As she felt her self falling she noticed that she didn't hit the ground, instead a beutiful blue light was all around her, she saw that she seemed to go through a strange tunnel.

She stops moving and the ground seems to appear below her as she drops to her knees. "That was so strange...I wonder what happened..." She looks around the well and notices that instead of a rope there are vines on the side of the well. "This is certianly not the same well...." She grabs on and carefully climbs up, makeing her way to the top. As she reaches the top she sits down on the edge of the well, looking around at a beautiful forest around her. "Well...At least I don't have to go to school now..." She laughs silently to herself and stands up, lifting her bag up she walks through the forest.

All of a sudden a figure jumps down from a tree and stand in front of her. She falls back and screams,"Help! Somebody help me!"

The figure placed a hand over her mouth and picked her up. She stopped screaming and looked around as to where they were going. As they stopped the strange figure jumped out of the last tree and stopped at what seemed to be a beach surronded by forest. As the figure put her down on the ground she looked around and noticed that she was in a campsite.

"Who are you?" She stood up and faced the strange figure. "My name...is Inuyasha." The sun slowly rose up over a moutian and she saw his features slowly light up. His long silvery hair blew in the breeze as his red outfit stood out, and his amber eyes shined in the sun, and his dog ears twitched at her voice. "What is your name?" He replied as he looked at her questioningly. "My name is Mira." She took a step back as all his features came into view. "What are you?" She said as she pointed to his dog ears.He frowned a little."I am a Inu hanyou..." He said as he sat down by the empty fire pit. "So your names Mira...A freind of mine will be here soon...He went to a near by town to buy food. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you."

She looked at the empty fire pit and sighed. "Miroku hurry! Inuyasha has been waiting for us!" A small cat with tow tails came leaping out of the woods, followed by a small creature that had pointed ears and a fluffy fox tail. And behind them was a guy with short black hair pulled back into a rat tail, a staff in one hand, a long purple and black outfit, and a small bag draped over his shoulder. She noticed that one of his hands was wrapped in a purple cloth that seem to be like a glove. All three of them seemed to stop and stare at her. "Inuyasha, who is she?" They said in unison under thier breath."Her name is Mira...She came through the well." The three of them seemed to be amazed at his words.

The cat and the fox creature walked up to her and checked her oover carefully. Suddenly the cat sniffed her and jumped into her arms, rubbing her cheek against her arm."Hello, whats your name little kitty?" She said as she scratched behind its ears."Her name is Kirara." Replied Inuyasha, "And that fox demon is Shippo." He pointed to the creature with the fluffy tail. "And this is Miroku, the monk." He said guestering towards the guy with the staff. Shippo Hugged the girl and smiled. "You smell like Sango and Kagome!" The small cat creature nodded in response to him and nuzzeled her more. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other in surprise. "Could she be a reincarnation of both?" They whispered under their breath to each other.


	3. Time alone, Time together, Time spent ge

Hi! Please remember I do not own Inuyasha and such. That would be Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the new characters I made in this story. Please read and review so I can add a new chapter! Thank you!

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Time alone, Time together, Time spent getting better aquainted**_

"I don't know if she is...she may look amazingly similar to them...but that doesn't mean anything."

"But she smells like them too! And she's just as nice!"

"You both have a point Miroku and Shippo...besides...she came through the well _without_ the sacred Shikon No Tama..."

Mina quietly starts to stir in her bed. "Huh?" She looked around at everyone for a whie slightly frightend, but after a while she calmed down. "Oh thats right, I went into that old well and came out here...I forgot all about that." She stood up and bowed slightly to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Thank you for takeing me with you, I might not have made it if you hadn't helped." Inuyasha lowered his head and ignored her, while Miroku smiled and offered her some tea. "So, what made you want to go through the well?" Miroku asked, scooping some rice into a bowl for Mina. "Well...I always visited it every morning...but...I never went inside, and well I guess my curiousity got the best of me!" She laughed at herself a little then started eating the rice. Throughout their whole conversation Inuyasha sat against the wall and listened in on thier conversation, mumbeling different things to everything they said.

"Ah...that ways great! Thanks Miroku! Shippo and I really enjoyed the meal!" Mina patted Shippo on the head playfuly as the stood up again and walked out the door. Inuyasha jerked his head to her and gave her an angry look. "Hey! Where do you think _your_ going?" Mina laughed slightly and waved. "I'm going for a walk, don't worry, I'll be back here before too long!" But hopefully long enough to find someplace to take a bath...I desperatly need one! she thought to herself. After she had walked quite a ways from the house Miroku stood up and bowed. He was almost out the door when Inuyasha grabbed the corner of his robe. "Where are you going...you'd better not be trying to follow her..." Inuyasha growled in a deep voice and gave Miroku a glare that almost stunned him for a few seconds. "I'm...going to go buy some more supplies. We need them now that we have some one else to look after..." Miroku gave a fake smile that was meant to reasurre he would do no wrong, and went out the door. He walked the opposite way of Mina until he was sure Inuyasha couldn't see him, then he made his way behind all the buildings in the dame direction as Mina.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can wash up?"

"Why of course dear, take these and head down that way, there should be a place for you to bathe where the water is fairly warm." The old lady smiled and handed her some bath supplies and went back to her sewing. Mina smiled with the bundle in her arms and headed down a hillside until she reached a very nice hotspring that was surrounded by trees and bushes. She smiled and set her stuff down. She took off her shoes and soaked her feet in the water for a while.

"Have you seen a strangely dressed girl?"

"Oh yes, she headed down the hill to wash up...very peculiar dressed young woman..."

"THANK YOU!" Miroku bowed and made his way down the hill. When he reached a close enough position to where he could see here very clearly he crouched down behind some bushes and did his best to get comfortable and to keep from makeing any noise.

"This water feels so good..." Mina smiled happily and carefully took her shirt and skirt off. She put them aside and sighed. She slowly slide down her underwear and stepped out of them. SHe then unfastened her bra and pulled it off. Miroku's eyes opened wider as he looked her up and down from his secure location. As she stepped in the water Miroku studied her carefully. As she entered the water her hips moved slighty, and she smiled as her body slowly became encased in the water. As she glided strough the water the curves of her body shined and glistened. When she reached a spot that was shallow enough she could stand she giggled and jumped up and down. Splashing in the water. Her breasts bounced gently and splashed the water as well when she jumped up and down and swirled. As he looked closer he could see that her nipples were hard. His imagination was running wild with fantasies of things he could do to her. The more he watched her and thought about her the harder he got. He soon was getting to the point where he couldn't take it, and he quicklydashed off into a deeper part of the woods.

"Inuyasha, I'm back!" Mina walked into the hut they were staying at for the next night and she smiled. "Sorry I took so long, I didn't think that the water would be so warm." Mina sat down by her small bag as shippo and Kirara ran up to her and layed beside her. "Its getting dark...shouldn't Miroku be back by now?" Inuyasha started to wonder the same thing. "He said he was going to buy supplies..." Inuyasha mumbled. Mina frowned and crossed her arms. "You don't have to be so pissy all the time, lighten up sometime!" Just as she said that Miroku walked in. His hair was wet and dripping slightly on the bag he was carrying, and he seemed to be out of breath. "What happened? Inuyasha said you were getting suppiles." Miroku sat down by Inuyasha and nodded. "I was, but then I saw you come up the hill from the bath and I thought of getting one too. Then I had to run through the town and get all the supplies so I could get back here soon, but it didn't work too well because I ended up being late..." MIna smiled and crawled under her blankets with Shippo and Kirara. "Its ok, as long as your back. I'm getting tierd, so I'm going to sleep. You guys probably shouldn't stay up too long either. We can't have you falling asleep while your supposed to be protecting us!" Mina yawned and hugged Shippo tightly while Kirara layed on Mina's side.

"Ok Miroku, spill it...what really happened?"

Miroku grined and leaned closer to Inuyasha to whisper so no one else could here them. "I'd thought you'd never ask..." Miroku started to tell Inuyasha all about how wonderful her body is, how is curves and bounces, how is shimmers and much more. But of course he had to leave out a few parts so as not to embarass himself.

Inuyasha started blushing slightly and put his arms over his pants. "...I think we should go to bed now like she said..." Inuyasha could feel himself growing larger from what Miroku had said. Miroku nodded and layed down in the other room and Inuyasha walked to his room, leaving Mina asleep in the front room as to not wake her.


	4. An unknown touch, a strong desire

Hi! Please remember I do not own Inuyasha and such. That would be Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the new characters I made in this story. Please read this and tell me what you think of it. Thank you!

_**Chapter four:**_

_**An unknown touch, a strong desire**_

Shippo woke up, squirming out of Mina's arms and trying not to wake her up. "Kirara..." Shippo poked Kirara on the head, trying to wake her up. She finnally woke up and leaped at him. They both ran outside, chaseing each other down the path towards town.

About half an hour later, Mina woke up. She noticed that Shippo and Kirara were gone but shrugged it off. She crawled out of her blanket and sat up, rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. She stood up and walked down a hall. She opened the door to Miroku's room and looked inside. He was drooling all over and seemed to be moaning in her sleep. She closed the door and shook her head. She jumped a little as she heard her name being called. She followed it and found herself standing in front of the door of Inuyasha's room.

She heard heavy breathing as she opened the door. She peaked her head through. When she saw Inuyasha he was sitting against the wall sleeping. He was calling out her name but suddenly stopped. His breathing returned to normal and he slowly rasied his head. She could see his eyes opening through his hair. She quickly closed the door and ran down the hallway. She jumped over her bed and ran into town, searching for Shippo and Kirara.

She stopped and smiled, releived when she saw them. "Mina! Look! We got supplies!" She smiled and picked them up. "You didn't have to do that." They all started heading back. When they arrived Mina lowered her head, trying not to look at Inuyasha as he was sitting by her bed and looking out a window. She started to cook and make some breakfast with some of the supplies. The morning would be awkward, she just knew it would.

Later that day

As the group walked down the path, Mina felt uncomfortable. Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting, Miroku was petting Kirara. They all stopped but Mina kept walking, stareing at the ground blushing slightly. "Mina, lets set up camp here!" They all started to set everything up. Inuyasha walked over to Mina since she was standing still. As Inuyasha approached her he stopped right behind her. He noticed she was playing with some coins. Suddenly she dropped them. He sighed and shook his head."Clu--" He was interrupted as Mina bent over to get the coins. As she rubbed up against him is face turned bright red. He backed away and turned his head quickly after seeing a flash of her underwear. She stood back up and turned around. Her face looked confused as she watched him. "Now what were you saying?" His face turned to a frusterated look. "I was saying your clumsy wench!" He walked away from her and headed over towards Miroku. She stomped up to him and kicked him in the back of the head and sat down across from him.

Shippo and Miroku both looked from Inuyasha to Mina then back to Inuyasha. They then looked at each other and coward in fear.

As it grew darker and darker everyone started to fall asleep one by one. Finally everyone had went to different spots to sleep except Mina and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had went up into the trees, and Mina was still by the fire.

Inuyasha watched Mina closely from atop a tree. She streached and moaned a little as she layed down. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He closed his eyes as his mind started to go wild. An hour later his body felt like it was on fire. He lept down from the tree and stred down at Mina. He touched her face and falt how soft she was. As he felt himself getting harder and harder he looked around. It seemed like everyone was alseep. He jumped back into the tree and tried to go to sleep. Miroku rolled over away from the fire. He had been watching it all. He tightend his fist. "Damn you Inuyasha...Your not going to have her...she's mine..." Miroku finally fell asleep, letting his body finally relax.


End file.
